The Nightmare's of the Gboys
by Skarlet Red
Summary: The G-boys have nightmares most of them are short and Hiiro's is going to be joint with someone elses becuase his is really short
1. Trowa

Trowa's nightmare  
  
This is my yaoi that's really not a yaoi  
  
As I headed down to breakfast that morning I realized that something wasn't quite right. Probably the fact that none of my pants were in the room so I threw on a very oversized t-shirt and went down stairs mumbling something about assassinating Duo. I got downstairs and I smelled buttermilk pancakes with lot's of syrup and I thought that Duo would be in the kitchen eating he's always eating, but the only person I found in the kitchen was Quatre. He mentioned something about the others all being out which seemed weird since Hiiro almost never leaves the house for two reasons he has People phobia and Relena Phobia, and in all honestly who doesn't have Relena phobia.  
  
Well the next thing I knew Quatre had set down the paper and was not sitting on the table and looking at me really weird. Then he started crawling towards me on the table and I had no idea what he was doing. He got really close and put his face right next to mine and it looked like he was going to try and kiss me. So I did the one thing I could backed up and watched him fall on his face. Unfortunately for me the rail was behind me and I did a back flip over it when I stepped backwards and fell on my back breaking the table next to the couch. And Quatre being the nimble little thing he is jumped over the banister and is not sitting on my chest and his head is getting closer to mine.  
  
At this point in time I abruptly woke up screaming. I hate nightmares. 


	2. Hiiro

Hiiro's Nightmare  
  
My nightmare is simple really Relena is running towards me in a pink dress in a field of flowers and I can't find my gun.  
  
Don't ask why I gave it it's own chapter I just felt like it okay! 


	3. Duo

Duo's Nightmare  
  
It's the middle of the day and it's lunch-time. I'm starving so I'm going down the stairs to get food. In case you didn't know I'm always hungry and I'm always eating so I just finished a bag of chips and now I want more food. I had just read some Calvin and Hobbs stories about Calvin's food that was gross and came alive so I'm not cooking anything. I'm the only one in the house that cooks food that gets up and crawls around I mean even Wufei can cook a little but Quatre cooks the best. I hope he's down there because some of his food really sounds good right now.  
  
Well I get down there and there's no one in the room heck as far as I can tell I'm the only one in the house. Well I look in the fridge and it's EMPTY!!! I check the cupboards and it's the same strange phenomenon. There is no food anywhere in the house.  
  
Just then I see food floating right in front of my face. And I go to reach for it and I go right through it so I figure that Hiiro's playing a game trying to make me crack using holograms. So I run out of the house and jump in the car, well you know I think I could use some fast food anyway. But as I drive around I can't find any fast food restaurants.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH 


	4. Wufei

Nightmares of the G boys  
Wufei  
  
Disclaimer: Is not needed because Fanfiction.net takes care of that for  
you!  
  
Hello sorry this took so long I was trying to think of one for Quatre but that's kinda harder than the rest, he's easy to poke fun at but coming up with something that would make him freak out that's funny is kinda hard so  
if you have any ideas please tell me and bug Zooie to update her fanfic  
Control Freak!!!!  
  
Okay this is weird I thought as I was walking down the stairs in the morning, I could tell that I was dressed and that I had shoes on but the floor felt so uneven!  
  
Well one way or another I made it down to the kitchen where Maxwell was wearing a big puffy chefs hat and cooking something that looked like it was going to crawl out of the pan and eat you instead of vise versa. So I took some bread and put it in the toaster. It blew up and I ended up eating black, ashy, crispy bread with butter on it... yum.  
  
Maxwell turned around with his grotesque creation which is on a plate now, and starts laughing like there's no tomorrow so naturally I do what I do best, pound him through the kitchen tiles.  
  
I run upstairs and grab my Katana and head out to the Dojo. From the moment I step out side to the time I reached the Dojo people kept pointing and laughing which was starting to grate on my nerves. When I got to the Dojo I was practically laughed out!  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON!!!" I screamed. Another member of the Dojo took my arm and led me to a mirror, there I stared open jawed in horror at what I saw.  
  
In my reflection my hair was not in a single ponytail but pigtails, I was wearing a bright pink dress with an extremely short skirt and my shoes were white pumps.  
  
I woke up never so relieved to be laying in my boxers! 


	5. Quatre

Nightmare's of the G Boys: Quatre  
  
"Hey Hiiro," I said as I watched the boy typing fast and furious on his lab top.  
  
"Hn," it was even more hostile than usual today I thought, anyway I figured I'd leave him alone Hiiro would be Hiiro. I headed down the stairs and found Trowa and Wufei watching TV on the sofa. "Hey guys what's up?" I asked.  
  
"...," neither of them said a word was it just me or did everyone seem to be giving me the cold shoulder lately. "So Trowa do you want to come with me later to the Park? We can have a picnic?" Now I know Trowa's not gay but he's never really turned down an offer to go eat with me in the park before so I figure it couldn't hurt to try, Maybe they'd start warming up if I showed them I meant well. Still no response.  
  
So what they're just wrapped up in the show that they're watching I told myself. I'll just find Duo he's never short on smiles. So I went to the kitchen figuring if he's not there he's either in his room or out somewhere having a good time and making a fool of himself. He was in the kitchen slumped over some hideous concoction that he was trying to cook. "Hey Duo let me help you with that," I said cheerfully.  
  
"Go AWAY!" Duo yelled! "I don't need help, especially from the likes of you."  
  
"Why is everyone so mad at me?" I whined, "What did I do?"  
  
"You didn't do anything! You didn't need to! We just don't like you!" Duo yelled. WWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA I cried then I woke up and realized I had wet the bed. 


End file.
